


Engánchame

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dating, Flirting, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: "¿Tienes gana de ver mi colección de insectos?”“¿Qué es, Yu, una tentativa de ligar conmigo?”“No, no lo es. Tengo una mantis religiosa también, ¡vamos!”





	Engánchame

**Engánchame**

Era noche, muy tarde.

Era agradable fuera, y Keito estaba feliz que Yuto le había pedido de volver a pie del restaurante donde habían cenado.

Habían casi llegado a casa del menor, y Keito estaba más que aliviado. Desde que habían empezado a caminar, sentía el irrefrenable instinto de tomar su mano, pero no quería ceder.

No estaba en su naturaleza, después de todo, tomar medidas.

Cuando llegaron enfrente al portón del edificio en que vivía Yuto se quedaron, y Keito se sintió improvisamente incómodo.

Cambió el peso de pie mientras Nakajima buscaba las llaves, y cuando lo vio abrir renunció a cualquier intención tenía por la noche y suspiró.

“Vale, será mejor que me voy. Buenas noches Yu...” empezó a decir apresuradamente, viendo el menor detenerse en el umbral y sonreírle.

“¿Ya te vas? ¡Anda ya, no es tarde! Puedes venir arriba, si quieres. ¿Tienes gana de ver mi colección de insectos?”

Keito quedó anonadado por la propuesta, y se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos antes de mirar el chico en sus ojos, tratando de entender sus intenciones.

En fin, todavía, le sonrió, acercándose y rozando ligeramente su mano.

“¿Qué es, Yu, una tentativa de ligar conmigo?” murmuró, creyendo que el intento de Yuto fuera claro.

Pero el menor inclinó su cabeza, cogiendo sus hombros y no dejándose llevar por esa atmosfera.

“No, no lo es. Tengo una mantis religiosa también, ¡vamos!” le dijo, entrando en el edificio y esperando que el mayor lo siguiera.

Keito se quedó boquiabierto, sintiéndose improvisamente estúpido por lo que había dicho, pero no puso hacer nada otro que seguirlo hasta el ascensor y pues a la puerta de su piso, quedándose en religioso silencio.

Cuando Yuto se fue hacia el salón y Keito estableció que realmente quería mostrarle su colección de insectos, se obstinó.

Momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, fue lo que pensó mientras se acercaba al menor, tomando su brazo e impidiéndole de hacer cualquier cosa tuviera en mente.

Yuto no le dio tiempo de actuar su plan, y acercándose más le puso una mano detrás la nuca, tirándolo hacia sí mismo y besándolo.

Keito se quedó inmóvil, besándolo y dejándose besar, incapaz de hacer algo para combatir su improvisa confusión.

Cuando se dividieron Yuto le sonrió, con expresión satisfecha.

“Entonces, Keito.” le dijo. “_Esta _era una tentativa de ligar contigo.”

Okamoto acababa de responderle que la tentativa había tenido éxito, y que no era justo burlarse de él tan manifiestamente, pero el menor no le dio el tiempo.

“Y ahora... ¿quiere ver mi colección o no?”

Keito arqueó su ceño.

Y pues asentí.

El instinto le dijo que, se quería tener resultados, su única opción era de secundarlo.


End file.
